sith_imperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
House Roderick
The Imperial House Roderick or House Roderick is the ruling House of the Sith Imperium and one of the Great Houses of Alderaan. Founded circa 30629 BBY / 26976 BTC, or over 27,000 years before the cold war during the settling of Alderaan, House Roderick has produced powerful Force-users throughout its history. Pre-Transference History House Roderick can trace it's lineage to the early days of human settlement on Alderaan founded by Wrolland I. Their place among the great houses wasn't solidified until much later, sometime before the war between the Sith and the Republic. At the outbreak of hostilities, House Roderick had been a long time member of the Great Houses and were mainstays in Alderaanian politics. For much of it's history House Roderick was locked in an ancient conflict with House Algarian. While the cause for this conflict is lost to history, it lasted over 10,000 years until the houses had established peace with the marriage of Lord Wrolland XI of the House Roderick and Lord Vratricia of the House Algarian. This marriage produced a joining of two powerful Houses on Alderaan. The peace between the two houses would be short lived. House Roderick's fortune took a turn for the worst when the Sith Empire invaded Alderaan. The Empire's initial bombardment and invasion hit House Roderick's land hard and led to severe damage of their estates as well as the death of Grand Duke Wrolland and the kidnapping of two of his four children the Lords Willerick and Sefran. With the death of Wrolland and the heirs to his line missing, his brother Lord Wrendan became Grand Duke of the House Roderick. A Sith Lord, he reignited the ancient feud with House Algarian by supporting the Empire and House Thul's return to Alderaan. Wrendan's iron-fisted reign over the House would soon be challenged when it was found that Willerick was alive and was kept as a slave to Darth Victus in the Empire as a means to manipulate Jedi Master Vratricia in the Republic. Willerick eventually broke free of Darth Victus and was reunited with his uncle. Lord Wrendan considered killing Willerick but his close bond with Wrolland prevented him and instead he mentored the boy and sent him to the Sith Academy. Wrendan later found Sefran alive and reunited the two brothers and adopted them both. Grand Duke Wrendan arranged for the marriage of Lord Willerick to Lady Pyara of the House Baliss to secure the loyalty of House Baliss as a vassal house of House Roderick and to strengthen House Roderick and the Empire's position on Alderaan. Grand Duke Wrendan died during a tragic starship accident passing the leadership of the House, rightfully, back to Willerick who was, at the time, a Lord of the Sith. In the new universe, Willerick retired from Imperial service shortly after becoming a Dark Lord of the Sith and taking the name Darth Arestenax. He and his wife Lord Pyara took up residence on Alderaan and built a vast business conglomerate: The Roderick Corporation. The Family Business: The Roderick Corporation The Roderick Corporation was formally established by Grand Duke Wrolland Roderick as an attempt to modernize House Roderick and expand it's economic standing. Initially, the Roderick Corporation started as a shipping company which used it's experience shipping during the Alderaan conflict to build a business that specialized in shipping freight to war torn areas. The company became very successful and particularly known for a private military which secured it's vessels and growing fleet. Eventually the Roderick Company became a galaxy wide shipping company with offices in Imperial, Republic and Hutt space. The need to keep their fleet up to date led to the company diversifying it's focus to acquiring a ship building department, a weapons design and manufacturing department, private mercenary contracting department, a vast import / export department and a large resource development department. Under the leadership of Willerick Roderick (Darth Arestenax) the company entered the top 500 companies in the Galaxy. Shortly before the Transference the Roderick Corporation shifted it's great wealth and resources to fund expeditions into the unknown region. Eventually the Corporation found and settled the Ry system and founded Farpoint Station. The Corporation covered up their dealings in the Unknown region which included smuggling weapons, ships, vehicles and ordinance into the Ry System in violation of Eternal Empire, Galactic Republic and Sith Imperium law. The Roderick Corporation is the public face of the secret Sith Imperium, a growing sovereign state which has settled in the Unknown Region. While the exact networth of the Roderick Family and it's Corporation is largely unknown some suggest they are among the richest families in the galaxy. The current Chief Executive Officer of the Roderick Corporation is Vindictiva Roderick. Her status as a princess, and Dark Lord of the Sith is largely a secret to the known galaxy. Relationships Members * His Supreme Majesty, Darth Arestenax of the House Roderick, the first of his name, the Just and Risen, Lord Emperor of the Sith Imperium, Incarnate, Supreme Lord of the One Sith, Supreme Mystic of Voss, the Breaker of Chains and Protector of the Realm. * Her Dark Holiness, Darth Bhula of the Houses Roderick and Baliss, Imperial Consort of the Sith Imperium, Incarnate, High Prophetess of the Dark Divines, the Bold, Dark Lord of the Sith. ** Her Imperial Highness, Darth Vindictiva of the Houses Roderick, Baliss and Shay, the Risen, Crowned Princess of the Sith Imperium, Dark Lord of the Sith and Grand Duchess of the House Roderick ** His Grace, Darth Andrekios of the Houses Roderick and Shay, Prince of the Sith Imperium, Dark Lord of the Sith and Grand General of the Sith Imperium Army *** His Imperial Highness, Prince Zendrasa, Lord of the Sith, Shadow Hand to the Lord Emperor Arestenax Estranged Former Members of House Roderick * General Vrianna - General in the Republic Army, leader of House Algarian, Sister of Darth Arestenax. Known Deceased Members of House Roderick (Great Galactic War to Present): * Lord Emperor Salvatus, Son of Darth Arestenax * Grand Duke Wrolland, Father of Darth Arestenax * Grand Duke Wrendan, Uncle of Darth Arestenax * Grand Duchess Vratricia, Mother of Darth Arestenax * Prince Willerick, Second son and third child of Darth Arestenax * Empress S'rahnia, Darth Arestenax's late wife * Princess Amavii, Second daughter and fourth child of Darth Arestenax * Lady Valencia, Third daughter and fifth child of Darth Arestenax * Princess Aulaura, Grand daughter of Darth Arestenax * King Sefran, Brother of Darth Arestenax* * Master Willian, Twin brother of Darth Arestenax* * Lord Empress Kharia, Grand daughter of Darth Arestenax * Princess Nomathecia, Grand Daughter of Darth Arestenax * Princess Potestia, Grand Daughter of Darth Arestenax * Prince Praelus, Grand Son of Darth Arestenax Vassal Houses sworn to House Roderick * House Imperior * House Baliss * House Shay * House Marec * Imperium Houses Additional Information House Seat - Solaria (Capital), Baliss Estate on Alderaan (Ancestral) Leader - Darth Veldarius Heir - Isildael Symbolic Animal - A Red and Gold Vorn Tiger Words - Valor, Vigilance, Victory Allegiance - Sovereign Age - 27,000 years Pre Transference History (Outdated) House Roderick can trace it's lineage to the early days of human settlement on Alderaan founded by Wrolland I. Their place among the great houses wasn't solidified until much later, sometime before the war between the Sith and the Republic. At the outbreak of hostilitites House Roderick had been a long time member of the Great Houses and were mainstays in Alderaanian politics. For much of it's history House Roderick was locked in an ancient conflict with House Algarian. While the cause for the start of this conflict are lost to history, it lasted over 10,000 years until the houses had established peace with the marriage of Lord Wrolland XI of the House Roderick and Lord Vratricia of the House Algarian. This marriage produced a joining of two powerful Houses on Alderaan. The peace between the two houses would be short lived. House Roderick's fortune took a turn for the worst when the Sith Empire invaded Alderaan. The Empire's initial bombardment and invasion hit House Roderick's land hard and led to severe damage of their estates as well as the death of Grand Duke Wrolland and the kidnapping of two of his four children the Lords Willerick and Sefran. With the death of Wrolland and the heirs to his line missing, his brother Lord Wrendan became Grand Duke of the House Roderick. A Sith Lord, he reignited the ancient feud with House Algarian by supporting the Empire and House Thul's return to Alderaan. Wrendan's iron-fisted reign over the House would soon be challenged when it was found that Willerick was alive and was kept as a slave to Darth Victus in the Empire as a means to manipulate Jedi Master Vratricia in the Republic. Willerick eventually broke free of Darth Victus and was reunited with his uncle. Lord Wrendan considered killing Willerick but his close bond with Wrolland prevented him and instead he mentored the boy and sent him to the Sith Academy. Wrendan later found Sefran alive and reunited the two brothers and adopted them both. Grand Duke Wrendan arranged for the marriage of Lord Willerick to Lady Pyara of the House Baliss to secure the loyalty of House Baliss as a vassal house of House Roderick and to strengthen House Roderick and the Empire's position on Alderaan. Grand Duke Wrendan died during a tragic starship accident passing the leadership of the House, rightfully, back to Willerick who was, at the time, a Lord of the Sith. When Willerick became Lord Emperor Arestenax of the Sith Imperium the House Roderick not only secured their House's place among the Great Houses of Alderaan but they also became a major Galactic player by virtue of it's sovereign control over the Sith Imperium, now a galactic power. Category:Houses and Clans